Guitar and love
by RalphFrancis
Summary: Takumi is the president of SnowWalk Highschool, as well as the pres. of the school music club. Read as he falls in love with a girl. Hehe you need to read the book if you wanna know more
1. Chapter 1

Takumi's point of view.

"Ahh.", I yawned. Everybody was on the verge of falling asleep due to our teacher's lecture on physics. My name is Takumi, I am the school council president of SnowWalk Highschool, as well as the president of the school music club. I watched as the hands on the clock move ever so slowly. I waited for the bell to signal break period. "Riiiiing!", the bell rang. "Finally, the bell rang.", I thought. "Class dismissed.", said the teacher. Just as I was leaving the room, the teacher called me and passed me papers concerning the activities on Valentine's day, tommorow. I looked through the papers, Lengthened break period, Early school dismissal and of course the music club's performance after school. "Haaah, tommorow gonna be a long day.", I thought as I made my way to the music club room. As I walked up a flight of stairs leading to the club room, A girl asked,"Could y-you pass this to S-saito.".

"Oh sure, by the way what class are you in?", I asked smiling.

"I'am Yuki of c-class 1-2.", she stuttered.

"Ah, class 1-2. Well see you around.", I said.

I walked pass her, thinking,"Haha, Saito gonna be happy.". I opened the club room and saw everyone waiting for me. "Hey guys, ya'll practise first, I have paperwork to do.", I said as I pulled out a file filled with papers I have to sign.

"Oh and Saito a girl asked me to pass this to you", I said as I passed it to him.

"Who is it from?", He asked while opening the letter.

"From class 1-2.", I replied.

"Hahaha, our Saito has finally been confessed too!", Laughed Sora as he read the letter from behind Saito's back.

"Huh, really!" said Io, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah really.", Sora said laughing.

As they were celebrating and cheering I had to finish signing all the papers. "Argh, the duties of the president.", I thought. As I was busy going through the paperwork, Sora asked,"Hey, Pres, do you want anything from the cafeteria?". "Nah it's fine.", I replied. I was finished with the paperwork, as soon they left, so I decided to spend the time playing a few riffs and solos. As I was playing, they returned. Sora was saying that girls were gathering outside the room so they could hear you play. "Haha, Really?", I asked. As they were about to answer, I cut in,"Let's practise already". As soon as we started playing the bell rang. We returned to class, back to the mind numbing lectures the teachers had to offer us. I suppose tommorow would be fun I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's point of veiw...

"Miaaa!", Yuki, A friend of mine shouted. "Yeah, I'am coming!", I shouted back. I was in the house having my breakfast. As I stepped out, I saw Yuki waiting for me outside the door. The plan was that while Yuki confessed to a boy named Saito, while I would practise my guitar. After school, we would watch the Music club's performance together as her beloved Saito was in the band and I had a love for guitars, bands and stuff. As we were walking to school. I asked her about Saito.

"Ahh, I fell in love with him in the last performance they had.", she said, her hands on her cheeks.

"What kind of band are they?", I asked. I wanted to switch the subject as I was not good with love and stuff alike.

"Well, for one, they are cool, and... Umm.", she said.

"What do you mean by cool?", I asked noticing that she had difficulties answering.

"There's this boy who's name is Io, he is the band's drummer. He's a regular boy but with good looks.", she said.

"Sora is on the keyboards, rumors has it that he is living alone and working part time, to pay rent and daily needs.", she continued.

"Saito plays the bass, he is a regular boy, but at least his cute and has good grades.", she said.

"Takumi on the other hand is the leader of the band as well as the leader of the school council.", she said

I was sligthly impresed by this and asked, "What do you mean he's the leader of the school council?".

"He is the school council president as well as the most handsome of the band.", She replied.

"Then why did'nt fall in love with him in the first place?", I asked.

"Well, I did fall in love with him the first place, but, he has no interest in girls.", She said sounding dissapointed we finally reached school, I left her to see her boyfriend, while I looked around. I was carring my guitar around looking for a place quiet to play my guitar, then I saw a boy on a table, in the park.I walked up to him and asked if I could share the table with him. "Ah yeah sure.", he said turning his head to look at me. I was so scard the moment I saw his eyes, they were red. I screamed. "Heyyy calm down.", he said calmly. I breathed slowly. I listened as he explained that his eyes and hair were effected by albinism. "That calmed me down a bit I guess.", I thought, while looking at him.

"B-but your hair is black.", I stammered

"I dye my hair black. And I wear black coloured eye lenses.", he explained, while putting the lenses on.

"See, not so scary after all, right?", he said smiling at me. "Kawwwaii.", I thought.

"Umm whats your n-name?", I asked blushing slightly.

"My name is Takumi.", he said returning to his guitar

Noticing my guitar, he asked, "Do you wanna join me?"

"Y-y-yeah.", I stuttered. I have never felt my body so hot before. Every time I look at him, my body gets hotter. Is this what it feels like to fall in love? I took a seat behind him and listened to him play a gentle melody on the guitar, I watched his fingers strum the string and his right hand change chords. "Haaaaaa. I'am in love, I think.", I thought. He stopped and looked at me, "Oh I forgot, what's your name?", he asked. "M-mia.", I answered, trying to look away from him.

"Are you the school council president?", I asked

"Yes, why?", he replied looking at me with that deep handsome eyes of his.

"Oh, just wondering.", I said.

"Ah. Do you wanna watch me perform after school today?", he asked with an eager face

"Oh S-sure", I stuttered

"I have to go Mia. It was fun, I'll see ya during the performance, kay", Takumi said, leaving.  
The moment he left, I felt cold, the warmth in my heart had faded, to be honest I did fall in love with him but I won't admit it. "Arghhh,", I thought. I like him but I can't bring myself to admit it. I was looking actually forward to seeing him again after school.


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi's point of veiw...

I walked over to the Music club room. I could remember Mia, her long blonde hair, her slender arms and delicate fingers. "Ah, what am I thinking about?", I questioned myself. My chest got warmer whenever I thought of her. "Hey saito, how did go? ", I asked as I opened the door. "It went great, I've accepted her feelings and she's gonna stay after school to watch our performance.", he said cheerfully.

"Haha, so our dear Saito has got himself a girlfriend.", I laughed

"Anyway, the principle allowed us to skip a a few classes.", I said seriously.

"Whoa, he actually allowed it?", Io said amazed.

"Of course he allowed it, I mean look at the facts.", Sora said while testing the keyboards.

"Fact 1, we are the school's image that the principle loves to uses to spread the name of the school. For example, in the school fundraising event, we were asked to perform.

Fact 2, we are the elites of the school. I mean even the third years address us respect. Heck, even Io got confessed too by a second year girl.

Fact 3, the one who asked the principle in the first place is the president of the student council. The one the principle trusts most. ", Sora finished.

"Aah, yes, the plan is, we will attend the first class, and skip the rest.", I instructed.

"I agree. Does anyone disagrees with Pres?", Io said looking at everyone.

"Okay.", "lets visit the fashion club and see if there's any clothes there to wear for the performance.", Io continued.

I told them that they will have to wait as the fashion club was only open during break period. I will fast forward to break period. "Hey wait for me.", I called out. Io and Saito was running ahead while I was trying to catch up,  
carrying my heavy guitar. "Don't worry I'll walk with you.", Sora said, walking at my pace. "Aah, thanks.", I said. The fashion club's members had already started helping Io and Saito when Sora and I got there. As I looked around I  
saw Mia, she's sitting there listening to her music player through earplugs plugged into one ear. My heart started racing, my chest got hotter. "Stay calm Takumi", I thought. I turned my back and tried walking out the room. Just as I was about to leave but Saito had called me. I turned around slowly. I could see her blush as I looked at her. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Io broke the suspense.

"Are you Takumi's girlfriend?", he asked. I facepalmed

"Ah, ah n-no", Mia stammered blushing like crazy.

"Haha. Nah, me and Mia are friends.", I said.

"Soooo, what are you waiting for, hurry get ready you're wasting the club members time!", I commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, this is the author here. I will explain the, umm well, unexplained. (hahaha)

SnowWalk High is a school that does not have strict clothing regulations. As long as you as you do not stain the school's name. But of course, the basic school uniform must be explains Takumi's and Mia's hair perm. The uniform for ladies is a short, black pleated skirt that ends just above the knee, and a white blouse with a black collar. The uniform for males is a the long plain black jeans that ends at the ankle and a white shirt with a black collar. It is optional to wear the school blazer. Student council members must wear neckties.

Thats the school, now for the characters. (If you have any questions, ask me.)

Takumi is from class 1-1. He is popular not just around school but around teachers as well. Teachers would often greet him when they have the chance. The rumors saying Takumi does not like girls is from a incident in which Takumi said,"I do not like such indecent photos of girls.", as Io showed him a image of a lady in a bikini on his laptop. Takumi is often seen reading documents or carrying his guitar. He sometimes wears a black and red horizontally striped jacket. Only Mia has seen Takumi with out eye lenses. Takumi has has hairsyle as you see in the image representing this work.

Mia is from class 1-2. She permed her hair blonde due to an argument she had with her parents. Her parents had often compared her with other students, so out of anger she made herself different. Due to this, she is popular with boys. Mia is know by her friends as The Boy Hating Girl as she has turned down every boy who confessed to her. Takumi is the first boy who ever made a mess of her feelings. She is usually seen wearing a white sweater. She has a liking for bottled coffee. Mia is the only person who has seen Takumi without his eye lenses.

I wil not tell you about their character, (The character's character. hahahaha! ), so you have to read the work to find out.

I suppose thats it. Please look forward to chapter 5. (this chapter 4)  
Anyway love ya guys...or gals, for reading this.  
Only 8 people has read it, so please review.  
See ya. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mia's point of veiw.

I was still blushing as Takumi took a seat next to me. He was watching Saito and the others try out diffrent clothes. He had such deep inoccent eyes. I could feel my chest gro warmer. "Hey, Takumi does this look okay?", Sora asked Takumi. "Yeah it looks good.", he replied. "Come on I need to say something.", I thought to myself. I got it. "Err, T-takumi wanna listen to music with me?", I asked taking out one off my earplugs. "Ah, thanks Mia.", he said taking the earplug. I wonder what I like about? Is it his looks? "Ahh, you recorded it yourself right?", He asked me putting his head on the table. "Y-yeah", I answered looking away. "It's beautiful.", Takumi said looking at me.

"T-t-thanks.", I stuttered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Were done here!", Saito called out. He thanked the club members for helping him.

"How about you pres?", Io asked. "You haven't got anything to wear.", he continued.

"Don't worry, I'll find something.", Takumi told them.

"I wonder what were gonna eat?", Io asked Sora

"We still have thirty minutes left, how about we treat ya'll to lunch in the cafeteria?", Sora asked the fashion club.

"As thanks for lending us the clothes.", Sora continued.

They all agreed.

"Hey Mia wanna come along.", Takumi asked me, looking at me with his puppy eyes again.

"ARRGH. He's too darn kewt.", I thought.

"Y-yeah, I suppose I'll go...", I told him, blushing

"Yay!", he laughed.

We walked down the stairs and made our way to the cafeteria. As the two clubs went ahead to buy food, me and Takumi looked around for a place for all of us to sit. "Ah, Takumi you may use this table, were about to leave already.", A teacher said to Takumi. "Wow, he is even acknowledged by the teachers", I thought. Everybody came back, with cupcakes, sandwiches and drinks.

"Is there anything you want Mia?", Takumi asked me.

"Nah, it's fine.", I said appreciating his offer.

He left the table and came back with two bottles of my favourite milk coffee. "Here's yours.", he told me, passing the cold bottle.

"T-thanks.", I said trying not to make contact with his eyes. "How kind can he get? It was nice off him though.", I thought.

"Why does Mia, get special treatment.", Misa, one of my fellow club member asked Takumi

"Weeeeell.", he said, his face turning red and looking here and there.

Everyone looked at him and thought, "Kaaawaii.". "It's okay, you don't have to answer.", Misa said.

The bell rang. As I followed everyone back to class, I held tightly to the bottled drink Takumi bought for me. As I sat in class, I unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Somehow, it tasted better then usual. I could feel my chest grow warmer. That dumb Takumi, why is he so kind? I held the bottle. I sighed. I wanted to watch him perform.


	6. Chapter 6

Takumi's point of veiw.

I could hear girls screaming, shouting and yelling in the auditorium. It was time for the Music Club's Valentine's day performance! "Hey come on Takumi we need to go right now.", yelled Sora as he took his place behind the electronic keyboards. I hurried to my position in front of the microphone with my electric guitar. "Okay, let's do this.", I shouted as I signaled to open the curtains. We were applauded by both the teachers and the students. Most of the teachers in school, instead of going home, had stayed in school to watch our performance.

"Hello everybody!", I said through the microphone cheerfully. "Kyaaaaah.", some of the girls screamed.

"Thank you for taking your time to watch our performance!", I shouted. Pausing for effect, "Io, hit it!", I said, getting ready with my guitar.

(Just in case you forgot,  
Sora - Keyboards  
Saito - Bass  
Io - Drums  
Takumi - guitar and vocals)

"Tap"

"Tap"

"Tap"

"Tap, tap, tap"

Io and Sora started, while Saito waited.

"Here I am~ I'am right here for you~", I sang with my eyes closed.

Saito started joined in as Io kept the beat.

The most of the girls in the audience were recording our performance by handphones or cameras.

I sang till the chorus, "Why, won't you see me?~ I'am someone that'll love you, care for yoou~ Why can't you see that~ Oohh oh o ohh~"

We played 3 more songs. I was so tired, but the audience, even the teachers, were begging for an encore. "Shall we?", I asked my band. "We're good for another round", Sora replied as the rest nodded. After the song, I thanked the audience once again and the curtains closed. "My throat is so parched.", I thought as the band and packed up left backstage. There I saw Mia, Yuki and Misa. Yuki was waiting for Saito. Misa was there for fun. I looked at Mia, she was drinking bottled water, "Hi Mia", I greeted her in a dry voice. She noticed my voice and passed me a bottle of cold water. "Ah, thanks.", I said as I took the bottle. After I reliefed my parched throat, I returned the bottle. "Hehehe, Takumi indirectly kissed yooou!", Yuki teased Mia. Mia looked at me and immediately turned red. "Cuuuute", I thought, blushing a little "Ah, hahaha", Misa laughed, "Let's go somewhere else shall we?". We took a path, that avoided the crowd of fans, towards the school park, where I first met Mia. My chest thightened and grew warmer as I thought back to our first meeting.

"Misa and me are gonna buy snacks from the cafeteria, want anything?", Yuki asked everyone.

"Hey, how about we all go?", Saito said, standing up.

"Yeah.", Io agreed standing up as well.

"Hey count me in as well.", Sora added.

"Misa and me are going cause Io, Sora and you are gonna attract all your fans.", Yuki explained to Saito.

"Nah it's fine, I want to be seen together with you, Yuki.", Saito told her.

"I don't really mind the attention.", Sora explained honestly.

"I want to leave our two lovers alone for awhile.", Io said with a smile, "Lets go.".

So with that Mia, and me were alone. "Mia.", I called out softly. "Hmph.", she replied, throwing her hair back. I called out to her again, but with the same results. Remembering our first encounter, I had an idea. I removed my black colored lenses and sat beside her. "Hmph.", she said, crossing her legs. I leaned over to her face, "Miaaaa.", I whispered. Shocked, she looked at me, seeing my red eyes, she screamed,"Kyaaaaaaaa!". "Hey Mia, you feel better now?", I asked, as I wiped the tears on her cheeks. "B-baka.", she stuttered, leaning her head on my shoulder. As it was cold outside, and Mia wasn't wearing her usual white sweater so I took off my red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She allowed me to do so. "Mm, it's warm.", she muttered. After a while, I realised that she was sleeping! Not knowing what to do, I took off my blazer, pulled her arms through the sleaves, buttoned the blazer and laid her head on my lap. I looked at her sleeping face, she looked so cute and inoccent. My red scarf complimented her light skin.

"Hey were back", Sora called out excitedly.

I could see them Saito carrying a pastry box, Io and Mia was carrying drinks, Yuki was carrying plastic eating utensils and Sora was carrying plates and napkins.

"Whoah! What did you do takumi?", Misa asked, shocked as everyone else.

"Shhh.", I whispered, putting a finger on my lips.

"Okay.", Misa whispered in reply.

"Wow, Mia and you look so cute.", complimented Yuki as she, and rest took their seats on the bench around the table.

"Where did you get the cake?", I asked Saito as he opened the pastry box.

"We got this from on of our fans who workes in a pastry shop.", he replied

"Wow.", I thought looking at the details of the cake.

"Lets dig in.", Sora said as soon as he finished passing out the plates.

When we were finished, I packed two slices for Mia in a smaller box. "Ah, how are we gonna wake her up.", Mia asked, refering to Mia, her head on my lap, cuddled up with my blazer and scarf. Everyone looked at me, whispered to each other and looked back at me. "Give her a kiss!", they all eagerly said. "I-i can't do that.", I protested. But after a half an hour of them insisting, arguing and forcing, I snapped, "I can't do that to Mia.". "Then wake her up your way then.", Misa said, readying her handphone camera.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia point of view.

"Mia..."

"Miaaa..."

I could hear some one calling me. My head was resting on something, my neck and arms felt comfortably warm. I could feel someone caressing my hair. My chest grew warmer. Who is that? "It looks like Takumi.", I thought still half asleep. Wait, Takumi?! Fully awake now I sat upright. I could see Sora sipping tea, Misa passing Io a bottle of water and Yuki sitting beside Saito. "Hey, are you alright?". Takumi asked with a concerned voice. "I'am f-fine.", I said before I started coughing. Takumi  
quickly opened a bottle of water and passed it to me. "Thanks", I said as I took the bottle. "Aww, Takumi's soo nice to you, Mia.", Yuki said. "Hey Mia, hows pres's blazer and scarf?", Io teased. "What do you me-", I immediately turned red when I noticed I was wearing Takumi's blazer and scarf. I began taking it off.

"It's okay, you can wear it.", Takumi responded as I unraveled the scarf.

Before I could reply, "I don't want you getting cold. You're the only one without a sweater.", He said giving me a smile as he coiled the unraveled length of scarf around my neck. I blushed as I felt his hands around my neck.

"You two are so kewt", Misa complimented.

I blushed even more.

"Sora and I got to go home already. ", Io said, saying his goodbyes and left with Sora.

"Oh yeah, I need to go home too", I said remembering all the homework I had to do.

Before I could return Takumi his blazer and scarf, he offered to walk me home.

"I'll walk you home, it's dark and it's dangerous for you to walk home yourself.", he explained.

"How about Misa, she's walking home alone.", I said

"Nah, I'll be walking with Yuki and Saito, since our houses are close by.", she explained.

With that, I was walking alongside Takumi, wearing his blazer and scarf. I blushed when I thought of how I slept on his lap and how he managed to fit the blazer on me. "It was nice of him though.", I thought as I led him to my house. I noticed that he was nicer to me then to other girls. We reached the my house. I opened the gates and pulled takumi through as he was about to leave. Since the door was locked, I pressed the doorbell "Ding Dong!" "Ah, Mia you're home.", my mother greeted as she opened the door.

"Eh, who's he? Is he your boyfriend?", my mother asked excitedly

Before I could reply, she had invited Takumi to stay for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Takumi's point of view.

I didn't know what to say. But as the student council president, I was used to being under pressure. "I-i don't mind you s-staying around for dinner.", Mia mumbled quietly so only I, could hear what she said. That decided it. "Oh, sure.", I replied to Mia's excited mother. "Come in. Mia, show him where the living room is, your father is there.", she said as she walked into the kitchen. I followed Mia into the living room. "Ah, Mia, who's this young man?", her father questioned. But before Mia or I could say anything, Mia's mother overheard the question and shouted out, "He's Mia's boyfriend!", she shouted. Mia sighed as she sat on the sofa. I took a seat beside her.

"What is your name?", Mia's father asked.

"Takumi...Sir", I replied, not knowing how to address him.

"How did you meet this boy? I thought you hated boys?", he asked Mia.

"He's not my boyfriend, he offered to walked me home as it was getting dark. That's all", Mia explained.

"But, then whose blazer and scarf is that?", he said.

"Ah.", she said blushing before standing up and walking upstairs to her room.

With Mia gone, her father asked me, "You know, you're the first boy that Mia has taken interest in.".

This is the chance. The few days, that I met Mia and got to know her, every time I saw her, my heart would beat faster, I would feel awkward around her. I wanted to be with her.

I gathered all my courage. "Sir, may I date your daughter?", I asked seriously.

There was a moment of silence, we were meeting eye to eye.

He nodded his head.

"Yeeeeess!", I thought.

"Could you not tell Mia about this?", I asked.

"Yes, of course.", he replied.

"But you must promise me, that you will take care of my daughter.", he said seriously.

"Of course, sir.", I agreed.

Mia came down holding my folded blazer and scarf.

"What class are you in?", he asked me.

"I'am in class 1-1.", I answered.

"He's the student council president as well as the president of his own club.", Mia cut in.

I could tell that Mia's father was impressed.

"What club is it?", he asked, more eager to learn about me.

"It's the music club.", I answered.

"Haaah, Good thing, Mia found herself a nice boy. Otherwise I would have arranged a Miai for her.", Mia's father said, relieved.

"What!? You were considering Miai?", Mia exclaimed.

"Not anymore, since I approve of Takumi.", he explained.

"Now, Takumi, mah boy, shall we talk about the future...", he continued.

I started to panic. "Help me Mia!", I thought, as her father continued to talk. He asked me questions, I tried my best to answer. Mia pretended not to hear. But there was a question I couldn't answer, 'How many children do you wish to have?'. Mia immediately blushed and pulled me away from her father's barrage of embarrassing questions. She tugged me through the door and closed the door behind her. There I sat on her chair behind the studying table.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia's point of view.

It was quiet. Takumi was flustered and a bit uneasy. "Ah, that dumb father of mine pulling out such embarrassing questions.", I thought as I looked at the flustered Takumi. My chest grew tighter and warmer the more I looked at him, he blushed and bit the side of his lip when he noticed that I was observing him. "Aww, he's so cutee!", I mentally screamed. "It's probably his first time in a girls room.", I thought. I felt a bit guilty, pulling him into my room so suddenly.

_You like him don't you?_

"No I don't!", I fought against the voice in my head.

_Come on, I know you like him._

"N-no_._", I protested.

_Look at him, just admit it._

_"_Y-yeah, fine_!", _I said blushing_._

I glanced at him. _Go on say something_. "Takumi...", I called out softly. "Y-yes.", he nervously replied, still biting his lip. "Could you teach me a few tunes on the guitar?", I asked with the warmest smile I could muster. _I wonder how you look? You've never once smiled at- _"Shut up.", I thought. "S-sure.", he replied before pulling out his guitar from it's case. I fetched my guitar, leaning against the wall, it's just a regular acoustic guitar compared to Takumi's electric guitar. I noticed an engraved logo, of a famous manufacturer of stringed instruments, on the head of the guitar. "How did he managed to buy that?", I thought. I wonder what he's family's like?

"How long have you been playing the guitar?", he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm, let's see, about 4 months.", I replied.

"Do you know the basics?", he asked as he looking at my guitar.

I frowned, "Basics?".

"Do you know what Chords are?", he asked, smiling.

"Yeah.", I said.

"Okay, Scales?", he continued.

"Yeah.", I replied getting a bit unsure.

"Hm, how about Arpeggios and Approaches?", he asked getting into the complicated stuff.

"Yeeeeah, No.", I replied defeated.

"Hey, its okay, it was hard for me too, when I started playing the guitar.", he said trying to cheer me up.

I looked up at him, "Yeah...", I said.

"Kay, place this your fingers on this fret...", he said. His voice faded, as I looked at his face, I do like him...

"Mia, Miia.", he called out softly.

I snapped out of the trance, "Ah, yes, sorry, where do I place my fingers?".

Takumi smiled. "Here and here.", he explained as he held my fingers to the chords. "Haaahh.", I thought.

After a while of practicing, I got the hang of it. I played a song with Takumi. I loved his voice, how his fingers strummed the guitar. _Now, you gotta confess..._ "No, not yet.", I thought. "Mia, Takumi, Dinner's ready!", my mother shouted. "Kay, let's go down, Takumi.", I said. Takumi returned to his flustered, uneasy self. I blushed as I held his hand. "Let's go.", I coaxed him. He climbed down the stairs behind me and released my hand the moment were at the bottom.

Dinner passed.

We were all by the door. "Thank you, for inviting me for dinner, Ma'am, Sir.", he thanked. "You're welcome to join anytime.", my mother said. "Could you send Takumi off.", my father asked. "Yes.", I answered immediately. My parents smiled. I could hear my mother giggle as I turned my head. I followed Takumi to the house gate. "I'll see you in school tomorrow.", he said. _Give him a smooch, give him a smooch._ I blushed. "Takumi..", I whispered as he was about to walk off.

Muahh!

I kissed him on the cheek as he was turning his head. He was blushing so much, it was cute. "Thanks for everything, Takumi.", I said. He smiled with his bright red face. "You're welcome.", he replied before walking off. _AHHHH, I love him, I love him, I love him soooo much!_


	10. Chapter 10

Takumi's point of view.

I was sitting in class listening to teacher's drowsy lectures. I didn't know how to speak to Mia after the incident at her house yesterday. "Good thing she's in a different class.", I thought. Saito, sitting beside me, passed me a slip of paper.

'I heard that a bunch of delinquent seniors, using outrages hair dyes and decorative contacts, wearing the school uniform were caught by the school's guards this morning.'

My eyes widened. I waited impatiently for Saito to finish writing. He passed it to me, I quickly read.

'My friends from class 1-3 and 1-2 told me that the principle has personally visited the class to inform that those with dyed hair, hair perm, colored and decorative contact lenses must remove the offending articles within 2 days.'

I nearly fainted. All of my hard work, trying to cover up my white hair, red eyes, would all be uncovered. I sighed, all of the sudden, "Knock, knock, knock.". The teacher opened the door, it was the principle, holding a sheet of paper. Everyone 'woke' up.

"Good morning 1-1, I'am here to address a few off you, oh wait, just one of you.", he said.

"Takumi.", he said, looking at me.

"Hai.", I replied, my heart beating hard.

"I'am sure you're aware, you're going to need to remove your hair dye and contacts by tomorrow, am I understood?", he said sternly.

"Understood.", I answered softly. He left the room.

The whole class was now staring curiously at me. "Riiiiiiing!". "Ah, perfect timing!", I thought. I waited for everyone to leave the room before I left. "Hey!". I turned around, it was Mia.

"Shall we walk to the cafeteria?", she asked.

"Yeah.", I answered softly.

"You know, I think you'll look very handsome with white hair and red eyes...", she said, her cheeks reddening.

I smiled at her attempt to cheer me up. "Thanks.", I replied.

I followed Mia to the cafeteria's drink stall. "What are you gonna have?", I asked. "I suppose, I'll have milk coffee...", she answered, blushing slightly. The female shopkeeper was grinning at the both of us. I bought two of the bottled drinks and followed her out of the cafeteria. We took a seat in the park.

"Why don't you like showing your white hair?", Mia asked after opening her bottle.

"Well, I don't want to stand out too much...", I replied after taking a sip of the cold coffee.

"I see.", she replied, before taking a sip.

"Takumi..", she said.

"Yes?", I answered, wondering what she's going to say as she was blushing profusely.

Mia stood up, "Will you be my boyfriend!", she confessed.

I chest grew tight, I stared at her blankly, I blinked twice.

_Did Mia just ask me to be her boyfriend? Mia?..._

"I, I ,I... Yes, Mia!", I stuttered.

I hugged the tearful-eyed Mia. Her head burrowing onto my chest. She looked up at me, "I will always love you no matter how you look.", she whispered. I kissed her forehead lightly.

I suppose tomorrow won't be so bad...


	11. Chapter 11

Mia's point of view.

I trudged to school, I looked at my long hair, it was no longer light brown, it was now black. I sighed. I wonder what Takumi's doing? I felt my chest heat up.

_Takumi...__ 'Will you be my boyfriend?', the hug, the kiss._

"How am I gonna face him now?", I thought.

I had wanted to surprise him, as I forgot to tell him that Yuki and I had been promoted to class 1-1 yesterday. I reached class expecting to met him, but to my surprise, he wasn't there. I could see Sora and Yuki, sitting down on their desks.

"Hey, Mia!", Yuki and Sora called out in unison.

"Oh, good morning you two.", I greeted.

"Have you seen Takumi around?", Sora asked.

"No I haven't, I was just about to ask you the same thing.", I replied.

"Sup.", Io greeted. "Hey", Saito exclaimed.

The two walked in taking their seats.

"Oh yeah, your, seat is here, in front of yuki and beside pres", Saito informed me as I was standing up.

I tried not to blush as Takumi and I haven't told any of our friends that we were now officially, a couple.

"Thanks.", I said, taking my seat.

"Speaking of pres, where's Takumi?", Io asked, looking around.

We stopped chatting when the teacher came in. Noticing something was amiss, she asked, "Who's not here?". Saito raised up his hand, "Takumi, ma'am.". "I see.", just as she was about to check something on her attendance record, someone knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door revealing the boy in question, wearing a plain red beanie that covered his hair. I smiled. "Could you take of your beanie, Takumi.", the teacher asked.

"Can't I have it on?", he pleaded, tilting his head to the side.

The teacher blushed, "F-fine.".

The boys of the class laughed, while the girls went, "Awww.". Even, I had a slight, 'aww', moment.

Some of the students noticed his red eyes and began whispering.

I watched as he took a seat beside me. As he was taking a seat, he glanced to the left, he looked at me for a moment, then looked away. I dropped a sweat. Realising it was me, he cocked his head to my direction. I could see as a blush crept slowly on his face. "Mia", he whispered. I put a finger on my lips. "After class.", I whispered back.

During Break Period In The Park.

"Could you show it to me.", I pleaded.

He was sitting down when I asked. He looked at me for a while and gave in. I watched as his finger slipped under the beanie and pulled it of. It was amazed, he was blushing deeply, paired with his hair, red eyes and habit of biting his lip when flustered. He was just so incredibly cute.

"Y-you look very handsome. But at the moment you look incredibly kwet!", I exclaimed.

But that didn't cheer him up at all, instead his face blushed even further. Not wanting to tease him any more, as I was now his girlfriend, I stood up and gently placed the beanie over his head, and pulled the over his ears. I felt the softness of his hair and the blushed.

"Sniff, Do I look weird?", he quietly asked, his head down.

_See what you did, you teased him too much and made him cry._

I pulling his face up, and wiping his tears with my sweater's sleeve.

_He has cared so much for me the past few days, it's my turn to care for him._

"You are the most cutest, most caring and to me, you do not look at all weird.", I whispered, blushing at what I, myself, said.

After I wiped a few more tears, he leaned onto his head onto my tummy. I couldn't help but smile. I love him so much!

I glanced around there was a big crowd with handphone cameras, video recorders from the movie club, high resolution cameras from the photography club, were aimed right at us. "Uh, oh.", I thought


	12. Chapter 12

**Takumi's point of view.**

"Umm, Takumi...", Mia whispered, "I think we have a problem...". I looked up and noticed the crowd of students, from seniors to juniors, were staring at us. They were taking pictures and videos. I looked at Mia, "M-mia.", I stammered. I didn't know what to do. In all the confusion, my band members arrived at the commotion, drove off the crowd.

Saito, Yuki, Sora, Io and Misa walked towards the two of us.

Mia, blushing madly, was now sitting beside me.

All of them smiled at us.

"Hey, Mia, you really did it, huh.", Misa said in disbelief.

"Yeah.", the flustered girl said quietly, holding onto my arm.

Sora, and Io patted my back.

"There's gonna be a big commotion, here soon shall we go?", Saito explained.

"Ah, yes.", I replied quietly.

**While walking to class.**

"Hee hee, you really surprised us there, Mia.", Yuki said.

Mia didn't reply, instead she held onto my arm tighter.

Yuki smiled.

"Okay, see you guys, my classroom's this way.", Misa said pointing.

"Kay, see you later.", Sora called out to the rushing Misa.

"There's probably gonna be a uproar on the classroom.", Io said as they were getting nearer to the classroom.

"Ah, yes...", I said quietly.

I looked at Mia.

We were late for class and at the classroom door.

_I thought back to what she said. Is my abnormal hair really that important? If she said that she doesn't mind what colour my hair is then..._

I bit my lips as I slipped my finger under my beanie and pulled it off. Mia's eyes widened. Everybody stared at me in surprise as I pushed open the door. The whole class of 20 stared at me. "Ma'am, we apologise for being late, may we join the class?", I said in a slightly shaken voice. "Y-y-yes!", the teacher exclaimed in surprise. I made my way to my seat, everyone following suit.

_You know I heard that Mia confessed... - girl a_

_I heard all about it too.. - girl b_

_It was in the park... - girl b_

_Mia's so lucky, having a bishounen boyfriend... - girl a_

I blushed at the last whispers, I looked at Mia she was blushing as well.

_So you mean Takumi has been dying his hair this whole time to hide... - boy a_

_So that explains his red... - boy c_

_I also heard that Takumi is a secret agent... - boy b_

_Yeah, I mean think about it... - boy a_

I grinned, trying not to laugh. I glanced at Mia, she was trying to hold in her laughter as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mia's point of view.**

School tests were coming up, every time in school, girls would hassle me about my relationship with My Takumi... I sighed, I was at home, in my room, studying for the up coming tests. There were five more days before the test. I want to see Takumi, whenever I'm not with him, I would feel lonely, sad...

"I wonder what he's doing?", I thought, thinking about him.

Sigh...

"I should sleep already.", I told myself shaking my head.

**Classrooms the next day.**

"Good morning Miiia!", greeted Yuki.

"Morning.", I greeted.

"Looks like your prince charming ain't here yet.", she teased.

"I-i-i!", I uttered, my cheeks flushing.

Before I could reply, the members of the music club arrived. First to come in was Saito carrying his bass by the handles of the case. Io and Sora came in together, Io's drumsticks sticking out of his bag and Sora's keyboard in a case. Everyone including the boys, were staring at the trio walking in, taking their seats.

While Saito was walking in, he noticed his girlfriend sitting in front of me and greeted, "Good morn'n you two!".

"Hey, where's Pres?", Yuki asked noticing that he wasn't with them.

"Oh, he called me a while ago, telling me he won't be able to get to school due to cold.", he explained to the both of us.

I sighed. "Taaaakumi! I misss you!", I mentally screamed.

"Oh yeah, Yuki and I will be going to his apartment later, after school, wanna join?", he continued.

"Yes.", I agreed.

"Will Io and Sora come as well?", I asked.

"Nah, they won't be coming, cause they have part time to do.", he answered.

"I see.", I mumbled as the teacher arrived and took attendance.

**In front of Takumi's apartment building.**

_Wow, it's huge._

Yuki and I followed Saito through the building entrance.

_It's air conditioned. Wooow, is he rich?_

In the lift I asked Saito, "What is his family like?".

"Well, he lives by himself.", he spoke with slight hesitation.

"Really.", an amazed Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so...", I said softly.

A loud 'Ding' signaled the 12 floor.

"Bzzzzzt!", Saito pressed the door bell.

Seeing as there was no one opening, he tried turning the doorknob. With a quick turn, the door swung open. "It isn't locked.", the surprised Saito said. We walked slowly in. "Woahh.", I thought as I looked at the living room. A wide window pane showing a spectacular view. I looked around, the hall didn't have many furniture, just a small sofa, a flat screen television on a TV cabinet. Looking closer at the sofa, I noticed white hair on the sofa's armrest.

I gestured to Saito.

"Is that Takumi?", I whispered.

Saito walked over to the side of the sofa, looked at the sleeping boy and walked back.

"Yuki and I will go and buy medicine. I'll leave Pres in your care.", he explained leaning his bass against a wall.

"Ah, yes.", I replied.

"Hee hee...", giggled Yuki as she left the apartment.

_Now how am I suppose to wake him up..._

I sat beside him, looking at him. I ruffled his hair, his smooth white hair, the slow tempo of his breathing... I was worried when I felt his forehead, it was hot, he had a fever.


End file.
